


Being Enough

by chaosLydia



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Everyone is younger set before the musical, Focus is on the brothers over romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: With the sudden death of their leader, the Jellicles are in mourning. Young Munkustrap struggles with the change. And without anyone to protect them, the entire tribe is in danger until someone steps up into the role.
Relationships: Munkustrap & Alonzo, Munkustrap & Demeter, Munkustrap & Macavity, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of an RP with Calipsan, Yuleshootureye, and DamnedWren. Our game was far more lighthearted but my boy Munku wouldn't let me go. I had to flesh it out and write it down. But there would be no story if not for the three of them.  
> Thanks, ladies! I love you all.
> 
> My first CATS fic~

Munkustrap stirred awake as the sun filtered through the back seat car window. Yawning and stretching wide, he licked his lips before shaking off some of the dew that settled on his fur. The car was shared with his two brothers, well, when they weren’t off chasing queens and kittens. This morning, it was his alone which is how he preferred it. He took a few moments to get his fur in order. Young toms should look presentable at all times. A particular tuff of fur on the back of his head would not stay down. He knew he would grow into it. But for now, it bothered him as it lay differently from the rest of his fur. 

Finally, he hopped up the backseat of the car and tiptoed through the broken back window onto the trunk. Gazing out, he looked over the Junkyard he and his family called home.

There was a chill and a somber feeling in the air this morning. Their leader, Larryarrybots, had passed suddenly. A human had struck him with her vehicle days before. The Jellicles never even had a chance to get his body back for a proper sendoff to the Heaviside Layer. Some of the older queens had said to the kittens that the Everlasting Cat would still accept good cats. While Larry had been a great cat and a wonderful leader, Munkustrap still wondered if that was an old queen’s tale just to sooth the little ones. 

And Larry had been a great leader. While Old Deuteronomy was their spiritual leader, Larry had been the practical one that protected them and watched over the tribe day to day. Munku truly looked up to him, eager to help out with the daily routines ever since he had been a kitten. Now that he was gone, there was a clear void left in the tribe and with Munku. Old Deuteronomy would choose a new leader soon enough. Until then when Munku could shadow the next leader, someone had to do the work. 

Bounding off his home car, Munkustrap set out into the Junkyard to start his day.

The first order of business was to check on the kitten nursery. 

Under the protection of a tarp, a group of coolers were set up on their sides and filled with blankets. The newest kittens were kept in the plastic ones while the older kittens stayed in the styrofoam models until they were old enough to find their own abodes. 

Munku ducked under the tarp and smiled at the sounds of tiny mews that greeted him.

Jellylorum’s ears perked up at his entrance. She had been the nanny cat for him and just about every other young tom and queen in the tribe. Reaching out, she stroked his head in greeting, “Good morning, Munkustrap. Chilly morning, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he gazed over the little ones wiggling around in the cooler. “Do you think we’ll need more blankets for them? I can sneak some from a nearby store.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. If it gets too cold tonight, I’ll move all the older kittens here.”

Munku strode over to kittens and smiled warmly at them. This new litter was only a few days old, the last one born under Larryarrybots’ watch. 

The last ones that he would name... 

Their little eyes hadn’t even opened yet. That would still be a few more days before that happened.

Munku gently stroked a little white one’s head, “Is she still not responding?”

“I’m afraid not. I believe Victoria will be deaf her entire life,” Jellyorum nestled around the group. “But that never stopped a Jellicle before.”

“Very little can stop a Jellicle.” He gently picked up a small tabby with a brown streak across his nose trying to blindly escape his shelter. Munku placed the boy back with his siblings. “Pouncival was named correctly.”

“Oh yes! He’s already quite feisty. He keeps pushing Jemima away from the milk.”

“Larry was good at picking names,” Munku didn’t mean to sound so sullen, but it came out that way.

Jellylorum stroked his ear. When she got his attention, she said quietly, “It’s okay to miss him.”

“I know,” Munku swallowed hard. “And I know the next leader will be good too.”

“I’m sure _he_ will.” Jellyorum bowed her head towards Munkustrap. Her eyes were warm and knowing.

Munku paused and stared back at her. What was she suggesting? Him? The leader? That couldn’t be right. It usually went to the oldest tom or the best fighter of the tribe. Though, it was not unheard of for a strong queen to take up that role. Munku was none of those things. He wasn’t that great in combat. He wasn’t confident or sure like Larry had been. Besides, the oldest tom was Macavity who was also the best fighter. He should, by default, be the next leader.

Though, while Munkustrap cared for his older brother, Macavity never seemed to be Jellicle leader material. He often clashed with Larryarrybots on ideals and the direction of the tribe. It was… concerning for Munku. But Macavity never went too extreme, always backing down. He wasn’t much different from the other young toms or teenagers like their youngest brother Rum Tug Tugger. It was normal for teenage toms and queens to push their luck with the older cats.

Munkustrap pulled back from Jellylorum’s touch, turning away from the kittens. “Has the morning milk been brought to you?”

“Skimble is bringing it.”

“Skimbleshanks is in town?”

“He got in last night, dear. He came when he heard about Larry, and he plans to stay the week. Apparently there’s terrible weather on the northern line, so the timing worked out for him.”

“I’ll have to say hello then. I’m off. Let me know if there is anything I can do.”

Jellylorum shook her head, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, young one. You are worth far more than you give yourself credit for. Certainly more than those brothers of yours.”

“I… I appreciate that.” Clearing his throat, Munkustrap turned and left the kitten nursery, stopping long enough to greet Skimble as they passed.

  
  
  


Munkustrap took a long breath as he climbed out of the corner of chairs and couches where many of the elderly cats stayed. He’d spent the last hour with Gus, listening with intent as the old tom relived his theatre days. Munku grew up with Gus’ stories. When he was a young kitten, he would sit with his brothers as Gus would dramatically act out each part of the story. Munku would imagine himself as the hero of the story. Heroes were not flawed like him. They were brave. Gus made them all sound wonderful and strong. 

As kittens, they would gasp and hide their eyes at Gus’ growls at the scary parts. All of them, even a baby Tugger, would stick out their tongues at the gross kissy parts. And Gus would make them laugh, his own chortle ringing out into the night.

Now, Gus was taking a turn towards the end. Munku knew it would still be a few years. But it was hard to see someone once so dynamic now live most of his life on a couch as food was brought to him, watching the days go by.

Climbing up on a pile of old tires, Munkustrap laid out as the noon sun basked down on their home. The morning chill had burned away, but it still wouldn’t be a warm day.

“Hey!” a familiar voice called out to him.

Glancing down, Munku saw his friend bound towards him, “Good afternoon, Alonzo.”

“Is it? Is it really?” Alonzo hopped up and plopped down beside him. “The way you’ve sulked around all morning makes me think otherwise.”

“Come off it,” Munku tucked his paws under himself. “I’m not that bad.” He paused, “Right? I’m not.”

Alonzo scoffed, “You are. You look miserable. But, you know, in an understandable kind of way.”

“Thanks for that,” Munku made sure that his sarcasm was laid heavily in his words.

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence watching the other cats mosey about their day. The river birds hovered overhead, waiting for the afternoon ships to come into port. They could see humans rushing back and forth in the distance just past the fence. Their vehicles sped over the bridge crossing the river. It all seemed so normal even though Munku didn’t that way.

Alonzo broke the silence. His voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper, “I feel it too, you know.”

“Feel what?”

“The change. We all feel it.”

“Is this what it’s always like?” Munku sighed heavily. “Always this strange and nervous?”

“Nervous?” Alonzo cocked his head. “I’m more scared than anything.”

“Scared? Scared of what?”

Alonzo lowered his eyes. His whiskers drooped, nearly scraping the tire where they sat.

Munku waited for him to find the words.

“I...Well, I…” Alonzo shifted his eyes to his friend, “We’re the fighters now. Are we ready?” Then, the verbal floodgates opened. “I mean we don’t have a leader right now! What if another tribe hears about this? What if they attack? Skimble and Asparagus and Bustopher are getting older! Not that Bustopher was ever that great of a fighter, but he sure can sit on a person until they give up. But that means it’s up to us and, yeah, we’ve been training but we’re barely adults and now it’s our job to protect the tribe and you and I have never been in a real fight so what if we fail miserably and that’s the end of all Jellicles and-”

“ _Stop_.” Munku seized him by the arm, holding him firmly. He stared at Alonzo, intently and fiercely until the cat started to relax in his grip. Slowly letting him go, Munku said, “The tribe will be fine. It’s… true that the experienced fighters are getting older, but we are not unprotected. We have Macavity, Bombalurina, Coricopat, Griddlebone, and Growltiger. They might not be much older, but they’re more seasoned than we are.”

Alonzo side eyed him, “No offense, but your brother and his two cronies don’t give me much of a sense of safety.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Opening his mouth a moment, Alonzo quickly closed it. Considering his words, he tip-toed through his sentence, “I know you love your older brother. It’s just Macavity is… um… you know.”

“I know,” Munku stated adamantly. “But that’s just teenage cat stuff. He’ll grow out of it. Hopefully before he’s chosen to be the next leader.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“He’s the oldest of the younger toms, the best fighter-”

“You are serious! How are you seriously serious about this?” Alonzo sprang up and paced around the tire. “No one is going to stand behind him. He’s no one’s favorite. I’m not even sure if he likes being in the tribe.”

Munku rose up too, “Being the leader is not about being liked. It’s about being respected. It’s about putting the tribe… the tribe before yourself.”

“See?” Alonzo pointed at him. “You couldn’t even finish the statement. You don’t think that Macavity should be leader either.”

Munku batted his paw away, “Enough! It’s not for me to decide. The choice will fall to Old Deuteronomy when it is the proper time.”

“Sure hope it’s sooner rather than later. I don’t think I’m ready to fight.”

“We will if we have to, Alonzo.”

“I… I know...”

“You two are so loud, you know that right?” a third voice piped up from behind them.

Munku grimaced and rolled over to see Tugger and Mistoffelees perched on the garbage above him. 

His younger brother was a nice cat but a terror. Quickly coming into his own as the new hot teenage tom of the junkyard, Tugger absorbed this new found confidence and owned it well. Which was probably why Mistoffelees and some of the older male kittens often shadowed him. Misto was a bit shy, but had brilliant flashes of sass and confidence when needed. Munkustrap didn’t think Misto (or anyone) needed to follow Tugger about. But it also wasn’t his place to say anything.

Munku pursed his lips, “You were out all night.”

“You should try it some time,” Tugger smirked back at him as he slid down the garbage. “Alonzo, why are you hanging around with this guy when you can hang out with a tom that can actually get a queen.”

Alonzo rolled his eyes, “I don’t need any advice from someone who’s barely a year old. Munku and I are doing just fine in that department, aren’t we Munku?”

Munku blinked quickly, ignoring the heat rising behind his whiskers, “Y-yeah! Yeah…” 

All three of them shifted their gaze to him. Did they really all have to stare?

Alonzo’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Munku… you’ve… been with a queen, right?”

“Nope!” Tugger bounded onto their tire and wrapped up his big brother in a side hug, “He’s still as fresh as the kittens in the nursery.”

“Stop touching me,” Munku smacked at his paws.

But the damage had been done. Alonzo’s eyes were wide in concern, “Oh no! This is no good! Munkustrap! We have to get you a queen.”

Munku rolled his eyes, “I can get a queen! I’ve just been busy!”

Above them, Mistoffelees giggled at the show.

Munku snipped back, “What are you laughing at? You haven’t mated with anyone either.”

“At least I’m not old,” Misto retorted making Tugger laugh.

Alonzo kept on, “Munku is not old! He’s just late, alright! Leave him alone! There’s nothing wrong with being a late bloomer.”

“Please stop talking,” Munku covered his face, trying his best to ignore the ever growing knot in his throat. “I need to check the perimeters.”

“Look! You’re chasing him off!” Alonzo cried over the others’ laughter. 

Munku hopped down, trying his best to ignore them, “I’m not being chased off! The perimeters need to be checked!”

Tugger hollered after him, “All work and no play makes Munku really boring!”

Oh how Munku really wanted to shout back at him. But he needed to be the bigger brother. He needed to set the example. He needed to stay down so his little brother could shine.

Besides, it would be easier to pounce Tugger in his sleep later when he least expected it.

  
  


The sun was setting over the Junkyard. Munkustrap laid out on the fence that overlooked both where the Jellicles stayed inside and the river on the outside. He enjoyed feeling the breeze ruffle his fur and watching the ships move in and out of the pier. Most of the cats didn’t like coming up here since humans would pass by on the sidewalk below. But it was growing dark, and the humans would return to their homes soon.

While there was still a feeling of sadness in the air, there was healing and warmth too. Many of the house cats like Jennyanydots had come out to be with the rest of the tribe. Normally, they would only see them a few times a year like at the Jellicle Ball. But the sudden passing of a leader with the looming choosing of a new one was a time to come together. Already songs were being shared with food and friendship.

“Room for one more?” a soft voice called up to him.

“Sure,” Munku smiled down to Demeter. 

Being born in the litter after him, Munku couldn’t remember a time where Demeter wasn’t in his life. Though far more shy than her older sister Bombalurina, she had always been someone for him to confide in.

Hopping up and sitting beside him, she stated, “You’re not okay, so stop acting like it.”

She had always been straight to the point too.

“No, I’m not,” Munku pushed himself up, stretching a long moment, before settling beside her. “I don’t know. I… hmm.”

“I hope this is about Larry and not about the Tugger thing,” she snickered. “He’s just being a little prat.”

Munku rolled his eyes, “So that’s gotten around, huh?”

“You should actually blame Alonzo too. He’s not helping to quash rumors by trying to spin your tomhood in a positive light,” she held up her hands like it was a show, acting out Alonzo’s motions.

Munku groaned but couldn’t help but to smile a bit. He could either wallow in embarrassment, which it _was_ embarrassing, or he could try to move on. He couldn’t stop it now, and there were far more important matters at hand. “Those two are such a mess.”

Demeter paused a moment before saying in a bit of a sing song voice, “I haven’t done it yet either.”

“Mate?”

“Yep. Not a single time.”

Munku awkwardly looked at everything else but her, “Well it’s, um, more common for queens to wait than toms.”

“That’s not the reason,” she crossed her legs and leaned back on her paws staring at the last waning rays of sunlight. The streetlamps began to flicker on around them. “I haven’t found the right tom yet for…” Demeter dropped her voice low in a joking matter, “....The First Time!”

Munku chuckled and shook his head. Looking over, he stopped.

Demeter’s eyes were fixed on him, holding his gaze. Slowly, she turned her head to face him to give him her full attention.

And Munku’s mouth suddenly went really dry and he forgot how to breathe. Did… Was Demeter saying that she…? With him…? 

As she licked her lips, Demeter lowered her head and leaned towards him. Towards his face!

“Macavity!” Munku panicked as his voice cracked.

Demeter’s head snapped up in confusion, “What?”

“What… What are _your_ thoughts about who should be the next leader!?” Munku mentally told himself to shut up. This was not how things were supposed to go with a queen! Why was he still talking? “I mean tradition states that it should be a tom like Macavity, but who knows who Old Deuteronomy will choose! So who do you think? I think Coricopat would also be a good choice too with him having powers and all so maybe him and his sister could share it! What are your thoughts!? Ha! Come on now! Ha ha!”

Demeter still looked confused.

And Munku really hated himself at the moment.

Finally, she giggled but it was a very kind sound. Relaxing, she turned to face the river again. Then suddenly, she lashed out and punched him in the arm, “I think I’m going to the party. Maybe another time, Munku.”

He rubbed his arm where he struck her, not knowing what to say back. So he simply answered, “Goodnight, Demeter.”

After watching her bound away into the night, Munkustrap covered his face. He groaned as he flopped back on the fence.

What was wrong with him?

  
  


Munkustrap was exhausted by the time he headed back towards his car home. He’d stayed on the fence until he was too cold before retreating back to the warmth of the Junkyard where the other Jellicles were celebrating Larry’s life with songs and stories.

He wasn’t ready for that yet. He wasn’t sure when he would be ready, but he knew tonight was not the night.

Hopping up onto the trunk of the car, he climbed towards the broken back window-

“Bah!” someone sprang out at him.

Munku scrambled back and sprawled to the ground. Landing on his feet, all of his hair stood on end as he readied for a fight.

But when he heard the familiar laugh of his older brother and his friends, Munku sighed, “Macavity! Don’t do that.”

Macavity’s laugh echoed with Growltiger and Griddlebone’s voices joining in. The three cats were rarely apart. Their little followers weren’t around tonight.

“I’m sorry, but you’re too easy,” Macavity slid down the back of the car. Confidence and looking good while doing it was something he and Tugger shared. “Why are you moping home so early. The party is just getting started.”

“I’m… I don’t want to go.”

Macavity gauged his expression before turning to his friends, “Go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Growltiger and Griddlebone snickered as they slunk away. Munku swore he heard one of them snide about ‘Little Kitten Munku and his lack of mate.’

Munku gritted his teeth, too weary to snap back at them. “Macavity,” he waved his older brother off. “I really don’t want to talk.”

“Why?” Macavity leaned in close. “Breaking easily is not a good look on you, soft little Munku.”

Munku’s ears pressed back, “I’m not breaking. I’m tired.”

Macavity regarded him carefully before softening his expression. Forcefully, he pulled Munku into a hold and stroked the top of his head, “You’re such a silly little boy. Mother would dote on you so much if she was still around.”

Munku struggled against his grip, “Let me go!”

But Macavity was too strong, “That’s why it’s good you have such a nice big brother to look out for you. Soft, stupid little kitten.”

“I’m not stupid!” Munku wriggled out and shoved him away. “I’m… I’m not!”

“Is that what Demeter thinks then?” Macavity cooed back at him. 

Munku felt his paws go limp, “You… saw that?”

“Sadly, yes. I was coming back from a snack at the pier. You screamed out my name. I had no choice but to watch your failure.” Macavity touched his chest, “It nearly broke my heart to see such a sad display. You must be dying from the embarrassment of it all. It’s your fault, really. You always worked as Larry's pet and never socialized with the queens. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

Yeah… 

Yes, that was right. Munku felt like that a lot. Ever since he’d been a kitten, Macavity constantly pointed out his flaws, but it was his older brother’s way to help. How else would Munkustrap know what was wrong with him? How else would he be normal? Obviously Tugger and Macavity were doing something correct. They had friends. Tugger was already the most popular of the three of them. Macavity was the oldest so he had his own place. 

And there was Munkustrap, the middle child.

The one who only had himself to blame.

Ears back as far as they could go, Munkustrap whispered, “I’ll.. work on it.”

“Yes, you should. Tugger and I need your support. It’s what you’re good for. Now,” Macavity eased him up and turned him towards the car. “Off to bed with you. I’ll see if I can put in a few good words at the party. I promise to make you sound stronger than you are.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, brother.” Munkustrap hopped up their home car and climbed into the floor of the back seat to stay the rest of the evening. Tugger usually took up the entire back seat when he actually stayed there. Macavity always got the driver’s seat.

And the floor was Munkustrap’s place.

  
  


Macavity watched and sneered in pleasure watching Munkustrap slink away with his tail between his legs. 

Maybe he should be more flattered to have a younger brother who was so ideal and gullible. Munku wanted to see the best in him, in everyone. But Macavity didn’t care about those traits. In fact, it made it so much easier to control Munku especially now that uptight Larry was dead. Munku’s grief was prime for the grooming.

It’s not that Macavity didn’t love Munkustrap. It’s just he loved Tugger more, and Munku was a bit too good.

...Too good in other ways too. Like being a candidate for the next tribe leader. Though, Munkustrap was still a long shot. He would be the youngest tribe leader in Jellicle history if he got it.

Macavity turned towards the party, listening to the hideous sounds of the other Jellicles singing. Let them enjoy this time. This would all be his soon enough. His years of hard work were finally coming together.

Larry’s sudden death sped up his plans. It was no matter though. Macavity was ready to make his move. He needed to act quickly before Old Deuteronomy arrived in the next few days to make his choice.

And as long as Macavity kept Munkustrap under his thumb, then Macavity had no one else to fear.

Rounding the corner of some trash, Griddlebone waited for him. 

Macavity grinned a toothy grin and bared his claws, “Let’s get started.”

“Not too hard, darling,” she cooed back at him. “And certainly don’t get my face.”


	2. Chapter Two

A scream pierced the silence of the night. Bloodcurdling and high pitched, it echoed on and on like a banshee.

Munkustrap snapped his head up from his slumber to see Tugger in the car seat above him. His little brother’s eyes were wide with fear, his ears moving from alert up to scared back. In this moment, he was more kitten than tom; it was a reminder of how young he still was.

Tugger whispered, “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” Munku sprang up onto the seat, touching his brother’s head for a moment to comfort him. “I’ll check it out. _Stay_ here. I mean it!” And he climbed up the back seat but paused. He glanced to the front of the car.

Macavity wasn’t there.

Probably still out in the night. It was common for afterparties to occur with celebrations.

Another howling screech sounded again motivating Munku to bound out of the car and leave his little brother behind.

Tugger pawed at the seat watching Munku leave. He was told to stay but…

“No one tells me what to do!” Tugger whimpered a weak battle cry. He hopped out and followed behind Munku.

The celebration party from earlier had ended hours ago. Judging by the crescent moon above them, it was almost four in the morning. While most of the Jellicles had turned in for the evening, several of them were emerging with the ruckus. Skimble and Asparagus joined them as they passed. As they rushed by the kitten nursery, Munku spotted some of the older queens with younger toms form up to protect the newborn kittens. Coming into the center of the junkyard, he saw Alonzo at the edge of the opening with Demeter, Bombalurina, the twins, and a handful of others looking on.

Munku heard the piercing howl again. This time though, it was mixed with a male voice with a thick Scottish accent:

“Piss off, yer fecking bitch! Yer in our territory now!”

Griddlebone held her body and stumbled away from a tom. Bright blood splotted her white fur on her side and shoulder. Her voice shrieked out again as the tom lashed his claws towards her. Munku realized who he was.

Anamaxander was from the Brigadoon tribe in the north. A tawny short haired tabby, he’d always been a loud and rambunctious cat like many in the Brigadoon tribe. Still, he’d always been kind even if a bit on the doltish side. Though, that was being generous; he really wasn’t that bright. But he wasn’t acting normal. As Munku slowly approached with some of the other toms, he could see Anamaxander stumbling and slurring his speech. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything as his head lolled about.

Something was wrong with him.

“All this gonna be ours,” Anamaxander spun in an elaborate circle. “We’ll ‘ave our own pussy little dance numbers as soon as yer out of here!”

Munku spotted movement behind him. As Anamaxander raised his claws high above to strike Griddlebone, Macavity snatched his paw and yanked the cat back. Anamaxander fell over into the dirt, sluggishly rolling over.

Macavity knelt beside Griddlebond and took her paw, “Are you okay?”

“He attacked me!” she trembled in his arms as huge tears welled in her eyes. “He pounced me in the alley and stalked me back here!”

Skimbleshanks eased up to the intruder, “He is quite far from home to-”

Anamaxander weakly swiped at him nowhere close to Skimble’s face, “No leader! No leader Jellicles! Look at yer all!”

A wave of dread swept through all of them. How did a member of another tribe know that information? They had kept Larry’s passing quiet for this very reason. While they weren’t enemies with the Brigadoons, they weren’t allies either. They had a mutual toleration and distance judging of each others ways. The tribes’ relationship was almost dangerously neutral like a grenade sitting on a dining room table: on its own it was fine but the right prodding could set it off and destroy the house around it.

Now that he was close enough, Munku caught a strong scent on the invader. Anamaxander smelt so strongly of catnip, strong enough that the fumes made Munku back away as the tip of his nose tingle. A few flecks of the green plant were stuck to the fur on his chest. The poor tom struggled to get to his feet as he rolled about in the dirt still spouting off about the Jellicles lack of leadership. Anamaxander finally flopped back on the ground curling up and mumbling. 

Alonzo shook his head, “This tom’s high as a kite!”

Munku nodded, “He must have gotten into the junkyard and confused it for his tribe.”

“He should be held accountable,” Macavity helped Griddlebone to her feet, his arm still protectively around her. His voice was calm despite what happened to his friend. “He attacked one of our own. We at least need to address the Brigadoon tribe about this transgression.”

“And who’s going to be the one to lead that up?” asked Tugger. Now that Anamaxander was still on the ground, Tugger suddenly had enough courage to stand with the rest of the toms.

Skimbleshanks gazed down, “I suppose I could go, but he could be a bit feisty. I would need help to carry him.”

“No,” Macavity noticed Growltiger sidle up to the group. He gently passed Griddlebone off to him. “I can handle Anamaxander. You should stay here as the most _experienced_ fighter.” There was an emphasis on the word.

Munku couldn’t tell what his brother was insinuating.

But Skimble picked up on whatever it was. His eyes narrowed at the younger tom, “The Brigadoons are a proud tribe. They are easily roused. If you do return Anamaxander, you should not go alone. Take your brother Munkustrap with you. A calmer head should be there.”

Macavity’s fur bristled, “Who placed you in charge?”

Skimble ignored him and turned to the middle brother, “Munkustrap, their leader is Queen Aggielisaba. She is-”

“I asked you a question, old man,” Macavity advanced on them.

Tugger quickly slid between them, “Easy, bro. Skimble is just trying to help. He’s the oldest tom here that’s not protecting the kittens. Maybe we should, I don’t know, listen or something?” He flashed his most charming smile, “We’ll all go! It’ll be a brother adventure.”

“Tugger,” Munkustrap said kindly. “I’m not sure if you would be right for this kind of trip.”

“On the contrary,” Macavity relaxed and grinned shrewdly, “Tugger is quite good with winning cats to his side. If we’re dealing with a queen, then why not use our best queen charmer? You can come, Tugger.”

“Yes! Bro trip! Bro trip! Bro trip!” Tugger’s mane bounced as he pranced with excitement.

Skimble opened his mouth to protest, but Macavity already scooped up Anamaxander. The invading tom’s high was wearing off as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. So, Skimble turned to Munku. Taking his arm, Skimble hissed low, “Keep your eyes open, boy. Something is not right here.”

“Yes, sir,” Munku whispered. He felt the same way. Everything seemed like it was a bit too coincidental, but he didn’t know how. 

He didn’t like not knowing how.

As he bounded after his brothers, he called back to Alonzo, “Watch the Junkyard perimeters!”

“Got it!” Alonzo waved after them. “Have fun storming the Brigadoons!”

  
  


Macavity mentioned that the Brigadoon territory was about seven miles up the river. That was a long way for a cat. Which prompted Tugger to quite loudly complain about the distance. Followed by Munkustrap offering for him to stay behind. Which made Tugger want to go even more, but he didn’t want to walk the entire way. Which got on Macavity’s nerves.

Which was how Mistoffelees at 4:30 in the morning suddenly found himself standing in front of three tired and irked brothers.

The tuxedo cat’s ears perked up, “I think I can do it.”

Tugger raised his eyebrow, “Think? Can you teleport us there or not?”

“I can!” Misto lifted his chin to try and look sure. He could see that Macavity was not impressed.

Munku, saddled with an unconscious Anamaxander on his back, grunted, “If you would please. That would be great. I know it’s late. We thank you for your help.”

“This is a waste of time,” Macavity growled. 

“I can do it!” Misto bristled up. “So, um… stand in a circle all of you. It’s going to be, you know, good and stuff.”

After a moment of awkward shuffling about until everyone, including Anamaxander’s sleeping body, was where Misto wanted them, the tuxedo cat took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

Mistoffelees lifted his paws slowly facing out from his body. 

He began to purr, the sound low, quiet, and rhythmic.

All of his whiskers were forward in attention.

Tugger leaned over to Munkustrap and whispered, “Is something supposed to happen?”

“Shh!” Misto hissed. He settled back in and continued his focus.

Moments later, Munkustrap’s middle felt crushed. His legs and paws pulled outwards far too long. His ears were on fire. His nose was cold. He lost all sensation in his tail. The sensation was all reversed as a buzzing sound got louder and louder and LOUDER AND-

It was over just as fast as it came on.

Opening their eyes, they were all laying on the ground slowly getting up. They weren’t in the Jellicle junkyard anymore. They were in the industrial district up the river. All around them were warehouses, factories, shipping yards, and other places humans worked. They were just outside of a fence leading towards a run-down building.

“I did it!” Misto bounced to his feet and pranced up and down the road, “I did it! I never teleported before!”

Munku snapped his head at him, “What! What! Excuse me? What! You mean we were your guinea pigs!?”

“Yep,” Misto slyly smirked. “Worked too.”

“Don’t do that again!” Munku pushed himself up and looked over his body. Everything seemed intact. Tugger and Macavity both seemed in one piece if you didn’t count their discomfort and irritation. And Anamaxander was still sleeping as a whole cat, though his ears looked a bit singed. Though now that Munku thought about it, he guessed they always looked that way? He wasn’t sure.

Macavity pointed at Misto, “You. Stay here. We don’t need you anymore.”

Misto’s ears flattened back, “I could help!”

“Actually,” Munku side-eyed Macavity for being harsh. “I agree too. I don’t think we should all go in there. If something happens, it will be good to have someone outside to get help. Tugger, you stay with Misto too. He shouldn’t be alone.”

“Yes,” Macavity agreed, his tone shifting like he had an idea. 

Munku knew his brother was always a planner. Macavity must have come to some conclusion to help their mission.

Macavity continued, “Munku and I will go on ahead. You two look out for each other. Wait here, unless someone comes along. Then find a place to hide if you must.”

Tugger and Misto agreed. And as soon as Munkustrap pulled Anamanander onto his back once more, he and Macavity set off into Brigadoon territory.

And Tugger swiped at Misto for testing teleportation on them and messing up his mane.

  
  


The Brigadoon territory was far larger than Munkustrap had realized. They had taken over a medium sized abandoned storage shed that was connected to a bigger warehouse that they could roam when humans left for the day. Across the river were a line of diners and fast food places, so the Brigadoons had plenty of sources of food when they did not feel inclined to fish or hunt. Other than having to hide a lot of the day from the humans and the loud noises of the warehouses, this was quite a nice set up for a group of cats to live in. 

Munkustrap had hoped that coming into a rival tribe at almost five in the morning would mean they wouldn’t attract much attention. They would likely run into some perimeter guards, explain why they were there, and be allowed in to speak with the queen.

But as they were creeping through the warehouse, Munku and Macavity realized right away they were completely surrounded. Even in the last darkness before dawn, they could see dozens of eyes glowing from the ground, behind boxes, up on the catwalks, and ahead of them. Eyes that made a path, eerily guiding them towards where they needed to be. 

No one attacked. Just watched, judged, and collected information on them. 

Ahead of them at the door leading into the shed stood two huge cats. Both were as big as Bustopher Jones but it wasn’t from fat; all of it was pure fighting cat muscles. One had several notches in his ears. The other was missing patches of fur.

Still, there were no words exchanged as they pushed open the doors into the shed. High on a shelf before them on a pillow laid Queen Aggielisaba.

And did she ever look like a queen.

Aggielisaba was a Norwegian Forest Cat with long dark grey and brown flecked fur. Her yellow eyes practically glowed as the first morning light shimmered through the windows. She was clearly bigger than Munku and Macavity combined. As she rose, her fur fell beautifully. When she leapt down to the floor, her entire being demanded awe and respect. 

Munkustrap glanced to his brother. It was a very rare occasion to see Macavity look so intimidated.

“Why have you disturbed me so early in the morning?” her accent was thick as it filled the room. Several of her toms and queens circled around.

“Go on, brother,” Macavity nudged him.

“What?” Munku hissed low. “Me?”

Macavity took a step back, “Skimbleshanks was the one who said you should speak. I’m only following an elder’s orders.”

“You’ve never cared about his orders before!”

“ _Stop_ ,” Queen Aggielisaba screeched. “Explain or get out, _Jellicles_.”

Swallowing hard, Munku fought to keep his body from shaking. He eased forward as much as he dared and kept what he believed was a respectable distance. Lowering Anamaxander from his back and making sure he was comfortable on the floor, Munku faced the queen. He didn’t know how to greet her. 

Awkwardly, he bowed low-

“Out with it!” She barked louder than any pollicle.

“Yes!” Munku sat back up. “Good morning, your, um… your highness. I am Munkustrap from the Jellicle Tribe. This is my brother Macavity.”

“Yes,” Aggielisaba narrowed her eyes at them. “Him, I know about. You, I do not other than when you and your brother were born. Why is it that you are here and have one of our tribe members?” 

Small breath. Munku couldn’t draw in much more air than that from fear. “Last night, a few hours ago, Anamaxander entered our junkyard and attacked one of our queens. I believe it was a misunderstanding of some kind. He smelt strongly of catnip and had some nip on his-”

“Our tribe has a strict no catnip policy,” Aggielisaba rose up. “Ever since my previous queen mate had too much and walked into the river and drowned. This must be a lie.”

“It isn’t, your highness,” Munku suttered. “You can still smell it on him and see the evidence on his fur.”

Aggielisaba glanced at one of her toms and nodded. A slinky long black cat emerged from the pack walking to Anamaxander. Looking him over, smelling him, and brushing the flecks of green from his fur, he turned back to his queen and nodded.

“I see,” Aggielisaba faced Munkustrap again. “And you said he attacked one of your queens.” 

“Yes, madam. Again, I believe it was a misunderstanding. The way Anamaxander was speaking, it was as if he thought she had come into your territory. We wish no ill will in return.”

Aggielisaba waved her paw. The long black cat took Anamaxander and pulled him away. She continued, “Thank you for bringing home our pesky child to us, Munkustrap of the Jellicle Tribe. This is a great favor, and we offer apologies for the queen he hurt. He will be spoken to for his transgression. Though I must say that your defenses must be slack if a doltish tom high on catnip was able to stumble in.”

_Oh no..._

Munku’s heart raced, “We’re not defenseless, your Highness. Just, um, well um, transitioning!”

“Shut up, Munku,” Macavity whispered behind him.

“Transitioning?” Aggielisaba’s eyebrow raised. “From Larryarrybots? Why? Has something happened?”

_Oh no!_

“Nope,” Munku’s voice cracked. What would Larry think of him right now? _Breaking easily, Munku. Always failing, Munku. Always messing stuff up, Munku. The floor is your place, Munku._ He swallowed hard, “Everything is fine!”

“I do not tolerate liars in my presence, kit,” the Queen rose up and approached. Her fur expanded with her tail high above her head. She easily towered over him. “The truth. Now. Or else I might revoke my favor.”

“Munku no!” Macavity hissed again.

But Munkustrap didn’t want to lie. He didn’t want to mess up to another cat like he always messed up to everyone else. Feeling hot tears in his eyes, remembering the leader he loved, he blinked them back and lifted his chin to face the queen. His said painfully, “Larry… died. A few days ago. Human car…”

“Ah…” The Queen’s body deflated a bit as she looked away. Pursing her lips, she nodded, “My condolences. Larryarrybots was a fine cat, better than previous Jellicle leaders at least. He had respect for the Brigadoon tribe. He sent a gift when my mother, our previous Queen, passed. I should only hope the next Jellicle leader will be as respectable as he was.”

“Thank you,” Munkustrap honestly replied. “We have, um, taken up much of your time. We’ll be on our way.”

“Yes. Leave. I must see to my own affairs. Good day, Munkustrap and Macavity of the Jellicle Tribe.” With that, she bounded up the metal shelf and out of an open window to start her day.

Releasing a long breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, Munkustrap turned and glanced to Macavity.

His older brother narrowed his eyes. 

Macavity was pissed.

The Brigadoon guards led them outside of the warehouse before running to hide. The humans were arriving for their jobs. Munkustrap and Macavity took their time to sneak past them until they slipped out of the chain fence and down to the riverbed. 

Macavity pounced him, knocking Munkustrap to the ground. Paw on his little brother’s chest, Macavity growled, “Idiot! You have doomed us all!”

“What?” Munkustrap gasped. Macavity had his legs pinned. “Get off!”

“Now the Brigadoons know we don’t have a leader and it’s all your fault!”

“The Queen asked! I wasn’t going to lie to her!”

“You should have lied. You’re so stupid, Munkustrap!”

“Hey guys?” Tugger’s head popped up. He and Misto emerged from a drain pipe and eased over. He looked between his brothers, and his ears slid slowly back, “Did everything go okay?”

“No!” Macavity pushed up, stepping on Munku’s body and trotting over. “Little Munkustrap thought it would be a good idea to tell the Queen of the Brigadoons that we were defenseless!”

“I never said that!” Munku held his side, limping over. 

Tugger frowned, “What did you say?”

Macavity answered for him, “That we don’t have a leader. That it’s a prime time for a rival tribe to attack. He might as well have flown a white flag from the Junkyard! Don’t you care about the tribe’s safety?”

Munku sputtered, “More than anything! But she asked and I couldn’t lie to her!”

Tugger’s eyes grew wide with panic, “What should we do?”

Misto stepped in the middle of the brothers and held out his paws, “Let’s all calm down and go back to the Junkyard. We’ll talk to Skimble and Jenny and Gus and all the elders. They will know what to do. I’ll teleport us back-”

Macavity’s tail whipped back and forth, “I’m not leaving with a traitor.”

Munku’s chest felt heavy as his heart began to race, “I’m… I’m not a traitor!”

“No, you’re not,” Tugger took his shoulder. “Just misspoke, right? That’s what you did, right?”

Macavity answered again, “Yep! Misspoke, because that’s what he’s good at-”

“Shut up!” Mistoffolees bristled up. “Munkustrap can speak for himself, you know!”

Sneering at the young tom, Macavity turned and headed south along the river, “You three teleport back. I’m walking home. Maybe by the time I get there, I’ll have a plan to save all of our skins and clean up Munku’s mistakes!” 

Tugger shook his head and glanced at his other older brother. He paused in awe.

Munkustrap’s eyes were wide as it was clear so many thoughts were going through his head. His ears were so far back that they were flat on his head. Lightly panting, Munkustrap looked like he was scared.

“Hey,” Tugger took his shoulders. “What is it that you always tell me when I mess up?”

Munku muttered, “This is different-”

“No. What do you tell me?”

“We… ‘we can always fix it. We just need to find the solution.’”

“That’s right,” Tugger caught his eye. “Don’t listen to Macavity. I love him, but sometimes he’s full of shit. I don’t know why he’s mad-”

“Because I endangered the tribe!” Munkustrap screamed back, ripping away from him. “ME! Tugger! I did it. This isn’t something that we can fix like you breaking Jenny’s cup or saying the wrong thing to a queen! We could lose our home because of me!”

“Nothing has happened yet,” Misto joined Tugger. “Munku, breathe. I think...I think you need to breathe. You don’t look very good. Sit down a moment, take some breaths while I get ready, and I’ll take us home. Does that sound good?”

Holding himself, Munku nodded through his gasping. He pulled away and laid on a nearby rock to gather himself.

Tugger ran a paw through his mane, “I.. I’ve never seen Munku like that before… I don’t know where that came from?”

“Really?” Misto side eyed him. “Then you’re dumber than I thought.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hush. I need to concentrate.”

Tugger sneered watching the little tuxedo cat close his eyes to focus. Little prat…

Pulling his attention back to the rock, Tugger watched Munkustrap not moving in the weak morning sunlight. Approaching slowly, Tugger came around to see tears in his brother’s eyes before Munku buried his face in his paws.

So, Tugger climbed up on the rock, laid down beside Munkustrap so their bodies were pressed together, and wrapped his tail around Munku’s other side. Low and slow, just like their mother used to do when they were scared kittens, Tugger began to purr. He continued to purr until Misto was ready to take them home.

  
  


Waiting until he was well out of sight, Macavity pranced down the street with joy. That went far better than he expected. Sometimes it was better to be lucky than have a well thought out plan! And his well thought out plan just had a huge development.

He would still need one more thing, one more instance to set off the powder keg he had built for years. He would need Growltiger for that.

By this time tomorrow, he would be the leader of the Jellicle Tribe.

No one would stop him now. 


End file.
